Alucard goes to the Olympics
by HellsingInsaneGirl666
Summary: Alucard looses a bet with Integra and is forced to go to the Olympics, everything is going somewhat fine... until people start disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters used.

This custom story was inspired when joking around with what Hellsing characters would not be caught dead doing with a friend.

-Chapter 1-

~Integra's Office~

"Alucard." Integra raised an eyebrow. Then spoke with a tinge of humor. "You lost the bet." She said walking back to her desk.

"I am aware." Alucard said in a half growl. He felt the humor that came from her. Especially from his anger he was trying to hold back. "I don't know why I said that Police Girl wouldn't cry during the Human Centipede..." Alucard thoroughly remembers how Seras began to bawl and start to crawl into his coat like a little girl hiding from the monsters under her bed as he was trying to enjoy the movie. Which he was. "She is still sleeping in my coffin." Alucard said resting fingers on his forehead. "And..." Alucard raised his hand from his face. "She won't leave."

"Well..." Said Integra distracting Alucard from his migraine. "A bet is a bet. And now you have to go the Olympics. The Queen even has seats lined up in case you _did _loose the bet. Which you did. Walter already let the Queen know about it. Now those seats are taken." Integra smile turns into a smirk, much like Alucard would do just before a kill.

"Why must the Queen get involved in this?" Alucard said placing his hand back on his forehead slightly closing his eyes. There was a very small yet noticeable hint of embarrassment in Alucard's voice. Alucard's embarrassment dd _NOT _go unnoticed by Integra.

"Oh my lord..." Integra said lowering her glasses half gaping. "Are you actually embarrassed to perform in front of the Queen?" Integra said with actual surprise in her voice.

"No. Of course not." Alucard said quickly lowering his hands to his sides. Finally looking at Integra with a scowl. Integra leaned into her chair with ease. Staring at Alucard's causal suit and hat rather than the usual red coat and red hat. He stood in the middle of her room he looked like he was resiting the urge to not to fidget where he stood.

"You really _are_ embarrassed are you not?" Inetgra didn't let Alucard have a chance to speak. Alucard looked annoyed. "Well anyways the Olympics start tomorrow and your listed as Alex that does a bit of everything and is extremely good at it. Except swimming, we told them you have a deathly fear of water and to keep you away from water... all water. So you are assigned to try out everything in there. And remember your a transfer student from Romania named Alex Tepes." Integra says leaning into her hands that were now on her desk.

"Your giving me my old last name? …. For this..." Alucard said holding back an insulted look. "How did you manage to get me into the Olympics so quickly? Don't they have a list or something?" Alucard asked walking to one of Integra's chairs and finally easing up a bit.

"Money.. Alucard... It can do wonderful things. Which reminds me. You have to hide your eye color, and drink a 'special drink' because of your water fear." Integra added with real seriousness. She put down here hands and rested them on her desk. Now facing Alucard in the seat next to her, she felt the need to hide her emotions even more. And with there mind link, that was like hiding money in a clear jar. Alucard smirked a bit. "Stay out of my mind." Integra commanded.

"It's a bit hard when it is so obvious." Alucard said bluntly. He stirred in his seat a bit, feeling the sharp tinge of rage that came off his master at that moment. Integra shook away the rage and tried to focus.

"I just now recall, that Walter has made a special pair of contacts for you. To hide your true eye color." Integra said standing up over the phone. "You should get accustomed to them before hand." Integra picked up the phone, ignoring the pure annoyance coming from Alucard. Integra dialed the phone and then said, "Yes, Walter? Can you bring up the pair of contacts made for Alucard if he lost the bet? … Because he lost the bet." Integra said holding back a laugh. She hung up the phone and glanced at Alucard.

"I felt that laughter you know." Alucard said. He sunk into his seat. "Mind I ask... What color are the contacts?" He said interlacing his fingers. The moon behind Integra's window was slowly sinking. Alucard glanced up at it then back as if nothing happened. "Also. What is the time? It feels about 5:30am." He added. Integra checked her watch.

"Green and 5:32 am. Close Alucard. I have always admired your sense of time." Integra said looking back at Alucard. Alucard let out a quick breath.

"Admired or envied?" He said sinking into the chair with his casual black hat beginning to lean over his face. "Green.." Alucard huffed at this. "My original eye color. Good one master." He said completely unamused.

"One more thing Alucard." Integra said sitting down. She interlaced her fingers and then spoke. "You will be doing this outside, during the day." Alucard shot up out of his seat in protest.

"Day!? I was under the impression that this would be held in the evening hours!" Alucard said in a half growl slowing morphing into a full growl. Alucard was pacing around the room. Integra smirked at this. "You know how much I hate walking in the daylight hours! Yes I can do it but it is the most unconformable sensation in the world. I would rather be impaled by a blessed sword several times and become a living _**pin cushion**_ by _**Anderson**_ in the evening hours rather than do_ back flips_ in the middle of day!" Integra snickered at this.

"Yes you would. But you have to. A bet is a bet. Be sure to look for me in the stands, I shouldn't be hard to find... with all the amusement that should be radiating off me." Integra snickered. " Also, try to limit yourself to human strength to blend in easier. I don't think you lifting 10 thousand pound weights would be inconspicuous. I am off to bed. Walter should be coming soon. Stay here until you get you contacts. Good night." Integra leaves the room and almost bumps into Walter at the door.

"Terribly sorry Sir. I have the contacts you requested." He said as he stepped aside. Integra pointed over her shoulder.

"He's in there. Make sure he wears them." Integra says before leaving to bed. Walter then proceeded to enter the room towards Alucard, who was still in the middle of the room. Walter could feel Alucard emulating waves of heat which was obviously anger.

"Here are your contacts Alucard." Walter handed Alucard a black box with a gold inlaying on a top of the box that said 'Alucard' on it. Alucard bowed and despite his anger, he took the box. "Do you know how to put them in?" Walter felt silly on asking a 600 year old vampire if he knew how to put in contacts but seeing how he had never needed use for them before, it was still a valid question.

"Of course. I have watched Police Girl put them in multiple times before going out. Without her knowing of course... but that is besides the point." Alucard said taking the box and placing it in his pocket. Walter piped up,

"Acut- Acutally Sir Integra wants you to put them in tonight." Walter said raising a finger. "I shall wait here until you return. Be sure to let me see them." Alucard sighed at this and sank into the floor and into the bathroom below. Alucard swiftly fell through the roof and landed in front of the mirror. He unwillingly put in the contacts and grimaced with discomfort. He walked out of the bathroom and started back to Integra's office... very slowly. He rubbed at his eyes he went up the stairs and walked back into Integra's office. Walter was still there, he hear Alucard shuffle and turned around.

"Ah, they are working well I see. How do they feel?" Walter asked walking to the side of Alucard.

"There as annoying as hell. How am I suppose to walk in the sun and wear these?" Alucard said rubbing his eyes once more. Walter shrugged.

"You'll manage somehow." Walter said leaving the room. Alucard was left in the room alone. Alucard decided to leave the room and sulk his way down to his coffin. When he arrived at his coffin he kicked it open. Sera's was in his coffin once again. Sera's flinched at this, Alucard rolled his green eyes. Sera's sat up in the coffin.

"Ma-master..." She said raising a finger. "You-your eyes... There... There green!" she said waving her arms crazily pointing at them. Alucard whipped his arms and caught his flaying fledgling's arms and held them in place.

"Yes there green. I lost a bet Integra and I had placed and I lost. Now I have to go to the Olympics." Alucard said in a full growl. Sera's blinked. "I had too much faith in you and I lost." He said letting go of her arms. Sera's snapped her head.

"Wait! What bet?!" She asked accusingly raising an eyebrow at him. Alucard groaned and made his way over to his chair. When he got there he gently fell into it.

"The bet was on how you would react to the 'Human Centipede' I said you would be fine. Integra said you would cry and bawl and freak out. Which is Exactly what you did." Alucard said placing his hand on his head covering his eyes. Sera's began to growl.

"Master you made me watch that horrible movie for the fun of a bet?! Master I still have nightmares!" She yelled at him. Alucard smirked.

"But you sleep during the day.." Alucard teased. Sera's sunk her head and bared her teeth.

"Not funny master." She growled. Alucard chuckled at this. Then lifted up his head.

"Sleep in your own coffin this morning. I mean it." Alucard said suddenly becoming serious. Sera's froze at the sudden seriousness of her master's voice... but then nodded. She started to leave his room slowly, and whimpered at the door. "Leave. Now." Alucard said pointing to the door not looking up from his chair. Sera's did as she was told. When she left his room he finally look up at his coffin. "I am going to hate this experience so much." He said to himself standing up and walking to his coffin. He climbed inside and slammed the lid shut.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

~Alucards bedroom.~

Alucard didn't sleep that morning, the contacts kept bugging him and he kept dreading the Olympics. He heard light footsteps coming towards his coffin. Integra's footsteps to be exact. Alucard opened his eyes slowly... dreading her. Because he knew what was coming. The lid to Alucard's coffin swung open, Alucard glared at his master, she smirked.

"Come on Alucard. Its time to go to the line up." Integra said with pleasure. Alucard stayed in his coffin and raised an eyebrow.

"What about my food?" Alucard asked sitting up. Integra was leaving at this moment.

"Walter has packed you a rather large bag of your food Alucard. It should last one full week. " She said stopping for a moment then leaving again. Alucard blinked.

"A..A week?" Alucard said freezing In mid stand. Integra nodded.

"Yes. A week. The Olympics last for one full week Alucard." Integra said. She heard a sharp growl coming from the coffin behind her. But she ignored it as it is to be expected. "Are you coming?" She asked not turning around. Alucard didn't reply but she heard heavy footsteps and a thud from his coffin lid shutting. She suddenly felt cold breath on her neck. Integra froze. "Please do not do that Alucard." She said shuttering a bit. The cold breath backed off of her.

"Even though you find it arousing?" Alucard said behind her. Integra didn't turn around, but she knew that he was smirking at her. Integra turned around at the thought, sure enough she was right. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me Alucard. You know how I feel about you. And no amount of arousing is going to keep you from the Olympics." Integra said feeling her heart begin to race. She had to close her eyes. Just seeing Alucard gave her the butterflies. Much less him breathing on her neck. Which she found the most seductive out of everything he could do.

"Who says I am trying to am trying to get out of Olympics master Integra?" Alucard said raising an eyebrow. Alucard was wearing the same casual outfit from before... minus the hat. His hair was slightly messy and his eyes were slightly glowing. Alucard felt and heard his master's heart flutter a bit. He knew breathing on her neck aroused his master and at this moment... he wanted it that way. Because even though Alucard was dead or rather undead, he still gets those human urges. Integra ignored her fluttering heart and used the rest of her will power to turn around, and leave his room. Alucard followed behind admiring his masters long blond hair that flowed effortlessly behind her.

In fact, he got was focusing on his master's hair so much he didn't realize the burning sensation coming from deep inside him. He broke his gaze and his eyes and body burned and tingled with irritation in the sun. His first instinct was to go into the shadows. But Walter somewhat shoved him, his suit case with his 'Special food' . He waved Alucard to a bus that was sitting in on the road next to the estate. He sulked onto the bus. Alucard eyes his master as the bus drove away.

Alucard sat on the bus with all the other Olympic opponents. The loud bus was full of excited little shits who couldn't wait to show off there back flip skills. This annoyed Alucard to the finest degree. There hearts pittered pattered like little humming birds in there chests. They were jumping from seat to seat getting acquainted with there opponents. Every time one of those little shits jumped onto Alucard's seat wanting to get information, name, talents and his scores that got him into the Olympics... He let out a low growl. He couldn't help it. He was in the sun. With only a few moments of peace when parts of the bus became shaded before going back into the sun again. Alucard was grumpy. No, Alucard was pissed off. Not only was he not allowed to kill them. He had to deal with them for the next week. In the sun. Doing who knows what. Trying to blend in with the little shits. Alucard was not like them. Not even in human life. And the sun is making him hungry, very hungry. Alucard started to have fantasies about killing them all and licking up there blood like candy. He was really getting into this day dream until another little brat- or so he assumed... jumped on his seat. Waking him from his day dream rather quickly. He let out the same growl but this one didn't leave.

"Hi. What is your name?" She asked in a shy little voice. Alucard finally lifted his head to look at her. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and honestly looked like Integra. So much so he thought he was day dreaming once again, to back when Integra was a little girl. This girl looked to be in her early 20's. Or late teens. Alucard quickly tried to remember his fake name for the Olympics.

"Alex." Is all Alucard had time to say before one of the other opponents spoke up.

"Oh my god it talks!" Exclaimed a brown haired teen from across the isle. Alucard shot him an evil 'I'm going to kill you' glare. The teen felt his evil intentions and shut up rather quickly. The teen jumped up and went to the end of the bus as far from the man named Alex as he could and didn't dare look in his direction. Alucard broke his glare and looked at the young girl once more.

"My name is Helsa." Said the girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Who didn't seem to be scared of him. She seemed.. more intrigued than anything. Which intrigued Alucard. Most humans who come in contact which Alucard instantly show fear. So this girl named Helsa who was intrigued rather than scared had Alucard interested.

"What a beautiful name." Alucard said trying not to sound 600 years old. But it was a habit when he wasn't trying to kill Anderson or some rouge vampire on a rampage... Alucard was actually quite polite. The girl got wide eyed suddenly. He heard her heart speed up a little. "Helsa. What is the matter?" He asked actually worried. She wearily pointed to some people that were walking to there seat. Alucard immediately felt protective over this girl. He looked over to the two men that were approaching there seat. One was tall, taller than Alucard and he had long blond hair. The other was short with black hair. These two people reminded Alucard of the Valentine brothers. Alucard chuckled under his breath. But then looked at them once more. These two men had evil intentions towards this girl. He could feel it.

"Well, well, well... looks like little miss ugly found the weird emo to hang out with. You two make a great couple. Can't wait to kick your guys ass in the pole vaulting." Said the one with the black hair his eyebrows were blond so his hair was blond, not black. Alucard raised an eyebrow and felt a silent rage growing his stomach towards these two men. "Yea see were brothers.." The one with the black hair slung his hand over the other. "I'm Dean. And that's Sam." He said pointing to the one in blond. "And you guys are going to suck our ball sacks." Alucard lost it for a moment in that moment.

"Lets see how well you fair without them. Because when I am done with you, you are going to be begging to die!" Alucard snapped. Alucard realized what he had done and quickly attempted to calm down. Even though the whole bus was looking at _him _as if he had started it. The two brothers were looking at each other in worry. But quickly dismissed it and resumed trying to piss off Alucard or Alex as they know him as, and Helsa.

"Well look who has a temper Mr. Smart-alec. We are going to kick your ass and there is nothing you can do about and as for you..." Dean grabbed Helsa's hand and gripped it tightly. Alucard jumped up and smacked his hand away and small crack was to be heard. Dean stumbled back clasping his hand. "God damn." He muttered. He stepped away. Alucard was over Helsa, guarding her protectively. They glared at him. Alucard was to the point he didn't care what others thought of him. Sam was glaring at Alucard intently.

"What the hell was that?! You almost broke his hand!" Sam growled. Alucard glanced at Helsa's hand which was turning red. Helsa looked at him in soft child like eyes. She wasn't intrigued anymore. She was starting to fall for him. Much as Alucard felt the need to protect her.

"No. You leave Helsa alone or you will regret ever being born." Alucard said in a hard core growl. Alucard stood for a lot of things but he would not stand for the spitting images of the Valentine brothers hurt Helsa. He wouldn't allow it. Alucard took it upon himself to protect Helsa with all his power.

"Dean lets go." Said Sam. His long blond hair whipped behind him, within Alucards reach. Alucard couldn't help himself. He grabbed his hair and flung him to the ground. He quickly turned and sat down and looked innocent. Helsa giggled a little. Sam got up and spun around thinking it was Helsa who pulled his hair. He ran up to her and pulled Helsa's hair and began to drag her down the bus hall. She cried and looked towards Alucard who was gone. In fact Alucard was in front of Sam at the moment, he balled his fist and punched Sam's face attempting to keep it human strength. Sam fell backwards letting go of Helsa hair. Alucard rubbed Helsa's head.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Her eyes sparkled a bit, a lovely smile appeared on her face. She nodded. Alucard held her close. She nuzzled into his shoulder. The whole bus was watching. But Alucard didn't care for them.

"I feel safe around you. Thank you Alex." Helsa whispered into his shoulder. He nodded. Just then the bus stopped and the hall way got rushed into pushing Alucard and Helsa, as people rushed off the bus. Alucard and Helsa fell into the seat next to them. Helsa fell into Alucard's legs which were around the seat. Helsa didn't mind. Alucard felt a bit odd though and stiffened. People were eying them then pointing and laughing as they passed. Helsa and Alucard ignored them and waited for the crowd to pass. Once the last few people got off they got off the bus as well, they walked out into an open field that had markings in the grass, huge stands that could hold over a million or so people. And the TV vans that were parked outside the stadium... all 28 of them. The sun was going down as they were led to fancy hotels just down the streets. Helsa was led to a different hotel than Alucard, so Helsa hugged Alucard. Alucard tensed up but relaxed a bit before they went there separate ways.

Alucard got led to a room on the 3rd floor. He opened it to see Sam sitting on the bed. Sam turned his head and froze at the sight of Alucard. Alucard froze at the sight of his missing coffin. Then he noticed Sam. And he stiffened. He turned around to talk to the person who had led him there, but they had slammed the door shut in Alucard's face. Alucard let out a low growl. Sam noticed this.

"Oh god are you actually growling?" Sam smirked raising an eyebrow. Alucard clenched his fists, turned around and forced an undeserved smile to him.

"Yes and keep it up and I just might bite." Alucard said in an extremely angry voice that did not belong with the smile he was giving. Sam stiffened. Alucard let out another growl as he kept thinking about his missing coffin. "Please... Excuse me... I need.. to make a call..." Alucard said in between heavy growls. Alucard pulled out his phone that was beginning to crunch under his hand. He was trying so hard... so desperately hard not to crush it as this was his only phone. Alucard crunched in the numbers one by one. When it began to ring, Alucard left into the hall, down to the elevator and made sure that the doors were closed.

"Yes Alucard?" Walter said on the other end. Alucard was still in a full blown rage and was trying extremely hard to get his words out as clear as possible. Walter heard growling on the other end. "Now just calm down and tell me what is the matter." Walter said calmly.

"Coffin...Roommate... Not... Pip... hungry..." Alucard managed to say in heavy growls. Alucard failed and crushed the phone in his hand. Which only made him even more angry. His red eyes were starting to glow even passed the contacts. The contacts now looked as if they had a large tint of red in them. Sam suddenly opened the elevator doors. Alucard stiffened holding the crushed phone in his hand. Sam looked at Alucard's eyes and coughed.

"S-sorry... wrong elevator..." He said backing away slowly. This was the only time Alucard thought that Sam wasn't completely stupid. Now that night had fallen Alucard pushed the button that led to the roof. Anything to try to calm him down. When the door opened to the roof, cool air rushed on him. But, the roof wasn't empty. He heard laughing and joking and then Dean's voice cackling at a lame joke.

"Damn it." Alucard said under his breath. He went back down to the lobby and asked to use the main phone. Alucard had indeed calm down greatly during the elevator ride up and down. His eyes only simmered red now, but you could no longer see them under the contacts. His inner heat was also cooling down, and was having a clearer head about things. He picked up the phone, gently dialed the numbers and waited for Walter to answer.

"Hello?" Walter asked. Alucard almost said his name but then remembered there were people in hearing range.

"Yes, this is Alu- Alex." Alucard said looking around the lobby.

"Did you break your other phone again Alucard?" Walter said suddenly. Alucard cringed, he never did like admitting that he did something wrong.

"Yes-s. Unfortunately I was a bit upset at my missing bed and the wrong roommate." Alucard said. Walter understood why Alucard was speaking in code but he knew what he meant.

"How odd. We had your coffin sent to pip's room. Why were you not assigned to him?" Walter asked.

"I do not know. That is why I am calling Walter. Fix this." Alucard said promptly before hanging up. Alucard went back to the elevator, he only got half way there before the desk lady called for him to come back.

"Um Alex, it seems we have you assigned to the wrong room. Your room is on the 10th floor room number 6642." She said, Alucard was walking closer as she held out the key.

"Well done Walter." Alucard said under his breath. He took the key and left for the 10th floor. He bolted down the hall of doors and burst open the one that had 6642 on it barely using the key to open the door and more of his shoulder. The door burst open to see Pip fell off the bed in surprise and fear.

"What zhee HELL?!" Pip said. Alucard ignored him as he eyed his coffin that was next to the window with heavy curtains. Pip got up off the ground and finally saw who had burst through the door. "Alucard, I thought jou must 'ave gotten zhe wrong room!" Alucard once again ignored him as he ran to his coffin, flung it open and jumped inside slamming the lid shut. Pip was left scratching his head but finally said. "Whatever." And went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and crawled into his own bed. He wasn't sure be he could have sworn he heard Alucard purring in his coffin. Before Pip drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

[Strongly cautioned. Strong violence and gore in this chapter awaits.]

-Chapter 3-

~Hotel room 6642 4:00am~

Alucard stirred in his coffin. His hunger had awaken him from his slumber. He creaked open the coffin, Pip was sound asleep, twisted in the most odd position that made Alucard slightly cringe. Pip's behind was up in the air, with his head curled under his hand, his foot twisted in an odd way that Alucard didn't know was humanly possible. He crawled out of his coffin and to his duffel bag that was in the bathroom closet. He unzipped it rather loudly, he eyed the large bottles of blood rather than his usual bags. The water bottles were solid but he knew what was inside. He grabbed the biggest one and drank it. Savoring each drop. Once that one was empty he grabbed another and did the same. Since he has not eaten in more than 24 hours and in the sun no less, he was hungry. The metal bottles clinked on the ground, one by one. Alucard realized he had gone through more than half, and the Olympics haven't even started yet. He promised himself this would be the last bottle and when he finished, he wasn't as satisfied as he had hoped but was feeling extremely better and could last for maybe another 24 hours. He decided to take a bottle with him and take sips through out the day. He picked up the empty bottles and put them in another pocket of the duffel bag. He considered cleaning the tossed towels, but decided that Pip would need something to do when he is being bored watching the Olympics. He turned around and even though he wasn't tired he knew that he had to keep up his strength in anyway he knew how. Even if that meant sleeping when he wasn't tired.

Alucard sulked back to his coffin, Pip let out a grunt then shifted positions once again. Alucard opened then crawled inside his coffin this time shutting the letting slower so he wouldn't wake Pip.

Hours passed, but to Alucard it only felt like minutes. He heard Pip shuffle and approached his coffin. Pip knew how Alucard felt about his coffin, so instead he leaned over it.

"Eet iz time to geet up !" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Alucard cringed and let out a groan. Mostly to let Pip know that he was awake. Pip nodded, feeling that he did his job well, he went into the bathroom. Half way there he tripped over a left out empty bottle Alucard had forgotten to pick up. Pip knew what this was and placed it back in the duffel bag. He continued to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Alucard crack open his coffin a tad to peak out. He saw small rays of sun that were filled with floating dust. Alucard opened his coffin and climbed out. Pip heard Alucard's coffin lid shut and shouted from the bathroom. "Are jou ready for today ?" He asked. Alucard let out a huffed sigh then a groan followed.

"No." He said rubbing his head. "By chance what are we doing today?" He asked glancing towards the bathroom.

"Uh I theenk we are doeeng introductions. Theen a sample ov' there specialty." Pip said sticking his head into the shower then turning it on and spraying his head with cold water. Pip jerked his head out of the shower. Attempting to wake himself up. "Vhy did I theenk thiz was a good idea?" He said to himself. Alucard couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. A loud simple two knocks landed on the door. They echoed through the hall. Somebody was waking up all the contestants to let them know it was almost time to go... to breakfast. Alucard grabbed one of his solid water bottles and headed out. The hall filled with light because of the huge windows at the end of the halls. This place had a sad idea about privicy. Doors began to open, one by one. The contestants began to file into the hall. Alucard noticed they were all in sport wear. He looked down. And then looked back to his room. He made sure nobody was looking and he slipped back inside. Pip came out of the bathroom at this moment. "Good good your still here. Here are thee clothez chose for you." Pip layed out a sport outfit. Alucard's eyes got huge.

"No way in hell..." He pointed at the outfit. "I am wearing that." He said. Pip coughed.

"Integra's orders." Pip said. Alucard lifted his head for a second then it fell, his hair hiding his eyes. As he picked up only with his thumb and index finger. Holding it away as if it smelled.

"Do I have to?" Alucard said flinching at the touch of the horrid clothing. Pip nodded. Alucard cringed and finally said. "Master Integra just might have a few nightmares..." Alucard growled heading for the bathroom. He morphed into the clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed. A sicking feeling was growing from the pit of his stomach. As he came out of the bathroom, he didn't stay long enough for Pip to see. He was out the door and down to the Elevator, now that the hall was cleared for the moment. He looked down. He instantly wished he hadn't. The sicking feeling in his stomach grew, he cringed and couldn't help but let out a small growl. This was the most he had ever growled in one setting, but he hated every second of this whole experience with a passion. Right about now he wouldn't mind having Anderson show up and winning the fight.

He opened the elevator doors and Dean was standing there. Dean glared at Alucard. Alucard forced a smile.

"Use the other Elevator Emo freak!" Dean said pointed out to the other elevator. Alucard had HAD IT with this kid. He was fed up and done with this kid! DONE! Thus... Alucard got an idea. His smile turned into a smirk. He ignored him and walked into the Elevator and pushed the lobby button. The doors shut slowly. "Why are you such a freak?! I mean really! Your quiet and you have to drink that stupid drink because your so fucking weird!" Dean yelled into his face then reaching for his water bottle. Alucard held it away. Alcuard's eyes were hidden under his hair. He looked around. He saw a camera, but by the sound of it... it was deader than a doornail. He saw the panel of buttons. One of which was a big red button that said, 'Stop'. Alucard lifted his head slightly. He walked towards the panel and pressed the button. The Elevator jerked before coming to a stop.

"I knew those buttons would come in handy one day." Alucard growled to himself smiling brightly. Dean was behind him was still egging on Alucard. Which only made Alucard even more eager to enjoy himself.

"Why the hell did you stop the elevator you mother fucking emo freak?! I don't want to be in this elevator with you!" Dean was yelling behind him. Alucard turned around... with blood lust in his eyes. "Oh? You want to give me a hug and try to be my friend?! WELL BACK OFF FREAK!" Annnd... That pushed Alucard off the edge. Alucard's eyes glowed way passed his green contacts. They were glowing bright bright red. Alucard opened his mouth and fangs grew instantly. Dean finally shut up. Realizing that he was fucked and Alucard wasn't human. Alucard growled lunging towards Dean. Dean jumped out of the way and started to beg. "Dude calm down! I-I didn't mean it! I..I.. Alex calm down man!" Alucard laughed hysterically.

"I AM GOING TO ENJOY THIS!" Alucard growled at him before striking towards his neck. Dean jumped back but failed to get out of his way this time. Alucard clung to his neck biting down plunging his teeth deeper into Dean's throat nearly scraping bone. Blood rushed into Alucard like candy.

Surprisingly was a virgin. Which meant Alucard had even more to eat and even more to enjoy. Alucard drained him, once drained, he severed his neck. Ripping it off, Alucard heard and felt his bones crack and crunch then snap. Which filled Alucard with great pleasure. He knew he wasn't in the clear yet he needed someplace to hide the body. The simplest thing to do would simply be summon the Baskerville, but he couldn't without his master's permission. He looked up to see the panel on the Elevator. He took Dean's corpse and pushed up the panel, then tossing his body into the shaft. But on the Elevator. He closed it, inspected for any sign of blood, which there wasn't any... Then proceeded to push the 'Stop' button once more. The elevator rumbled back into moving status and continued down the shaft.

Alucard was feeling extremely satisfied, a meal of fresh blood in his veins and now a silence which he admired. The door dinged and opened and Alucard walked out to the mess hall with a sense of pride on him, not only that he looked better too. Then he spotted Helsa and went to sit next to her. He immediately noticed that her eyes were red and she had been crying.

"Helsa are you okay?" Alcuard said looking at her with concern. Helsa glanced up, when she saw it was Alucard she immediately sighed in relief.

"No I am not okay. Alex it was the worst thing. Dean and Sam were threatening to kill me." She whimpered leaning on his shoulder. Alucard froze.

"Kill you?" Alucard said. "I know Dean isn't a threat... but Sam... He might be." Alucard said scanning the mess hall for Sam. He knew those pieces of trash were trouble.

"How can you know that Dean isn't going to do something? How can you know he isn't a threat?" Helsa asked in a soft voice slowly leaning off him. Alucard looked at her in protective eyes.

"Trust me. Dean. Is not a threat. I promise you." Alucard said in the same voice he used to calm down Integra after a nightmare when she was younger. Helsa nodded and sat up straight, the red in her eyes fading a touch. She ate her pancakes quickly. Alucard remembered a question that he wanted to ask her. "By the way... What _is _your talent that got you into the Olympics?" Alucard asked. Helsa looked up, she finished eating and said closing one eye thinking for a moment.

"Swimming." She said opening it back up. She got up and left to dumped her tray. Alucard froze at the word 'Swimming.' Because with swimming, you have water. With water, you have Alucard 'No entering' territory and with 'No entering' territory he had no way to save her if something happened. Alucard, who rarely worries... was now terrified for Helsa safety. Helsa came back, Alucard quickly hid is worry behind a forced smile.

"That sounds great Helsa." Alucard said Helsa didn't have time to answer. Because in that moment a person came up to the a stand and spoke over the loud speaker.

"Once you have finished your breakfast, which should be right now. People in the general category listen carefully. You will be assigned to your first task. Now listen as I tell you your names then event you are signed-in for today. Paul Barker- high jump. Malisa Basnel- high jump. -" And many many names passed until they reached his. "Alex Tepes- Pole vaulting." The rest of the names were a blur.

They were soon led out onto the field. The sun once again began to irritate Alucard extremely. Alucard suddenly remembered out of the blue, that he could control the weather. How the hell he would forget something like this was beyond him. He looked at the sky, and began to move a heavy cloud over the sun. Which shaded.. pretty much everything. Alucard followed the group of people that were assigned the pole vaulting for the day. He felt the irony in pole vaulting. He suddenly realized that the stands were full. Full of crowded people and bands and people waving flags and there were so many hearts in the crowd that he was picking up with his vampire ears it just sounded like a white noise. Which was giving him a slight headache.

Once he got into the pole vaulting line and when everybody got into there lines, the stadium quieted down. He was looking for Integra, he connected to her in his mind. She was looking at him, trying so hard not to laugh! The queen was looking at Integra,

"Are you alright dear?" The queen asked Integra. Integra nodded. Slightly snickering.

"Yes. I am having the best time of my life. Finally... this only time I am looking forward to the Olympics." Integra cheered. The queen eased back into her seat.

"I am nervous and excited at the same time as well." The queen said. Alucard left his masters mind and finally spotted her in the crowds from his point of view. Alucard nodded his head at her. Suddenly someone spoke from behind him.

"Alex! Your up! Give it your best shot!" Said someone. Alucard spun around to see a tall women holding a clip board and his vaulting pole. Alucard nodded to the women and grabbed the pole walking out to the running part of the field. He took a deep breath not because of the pole. But because he was darkening the clouds, shading everything even thicker. Alucard began to run. He place the pole at the correct placement and easily swung over. Not even using any of his power. These were just foolish games to him, why was he here instead of trying to track down a rouge vampire or anything other than this. He landed on the mat on the other side. He didn't jump up or cheer or clap like the other players who had succeeded. He simply just got up and walked off the mat. Not jumping off or rolling off like the others. Everyone was staring at him like he was broken or something. The crowed was cheering and all Alucard was feeling was annoyance. Pure annoyance. He couldn't help but glare at the stadium. "Excellent job Alex. Now go for the high jump." Said the women with the clip board pointing to the high-jump.

Alucard slouched slightly and walked over to the high jump. He rolled his eyes as others tried and failed and gave an annoyed breath every time they did pass it and jumped around like drunken bafoons. Alucard ignored them and took a sip of Blood. Or as the others know it, his 'Special Drink.' Oh how he would laugh to see some jackass to steal his drink and take a sip... or two. Now Alucard would be laughing of course but he would also be upset about a waste of blood. He stood in the back of the small crowd trying to... 'Blend In.' with the others half hoping he wouldn't be call upon. No such luck.

"Alex Tepes. Your up! Give it your best shot. Don't feel bad if you don't make it." Said another women with a clipboard as well. Alucard rolled his eyes. This little dumb pep talk they gave for every competitor. Alucard wasn't amused. He felt his master watching so he reluctantly walked out towards the running area. Alucard had decided that for every event he was forced to do. He would darken the clouds He took a deep breath darkening the clouds once more. People were starting to notice... but shrugged it off. His run turned into a sprint as he approached the pole he kicked off the ground. This task for a vampire was like breathing for a human... but for Alucard, it was even easier. He easily flew over the pole. Once again, he got up not saying a word. Not cheering like before people looked at him the same way once more. But simply went to the next task and then to the next and next. People really started to notice the cloud change when someone asked...

"Is... the sun going down?" People around him shrugged. Alucard simply smirked at this. The last event for the day was the long jump. Alucard mastered all of the previous events and was sure to master this one as well. Alucard walked to the running platform like many times before. Ran, jumped, landed in the dirt that was there even though people have never land there. The dust settled, a surprised loud speaker came on the intercom,

"HOLY HELL! Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new world record! BROKEN BY ALEX TEPES!" Shouted the speaker in sunrise and excitement, Alucard felt the sudden shock and surprise and anger that filled his master at that moment."An outstanding 31 Feet and 6 inches! Its unbelievable! There are actually tears in my ey-" The speaker muffled and another guys voice appeared on the intercom.

"Ha ha sorry guys, he really is in tears it has been over 20 years since the last world record has been broken. He gets emotional about this kind of thing. But... don't we all?" Said the second man. Integra's shock turned into rage, her surprise also turned into rage and her rage... turned into FURY. Alucard actually cringed and stayed cringed. Suddenly her voice shot into his head like he just got a head shot from his Jackel. 'AAALLLUUUUCCCAAARRRDDD!'

Meanwhile, Integra was wandering off to the most distant washroom that was far away... so no would hear her scream. She needed to scream. She was radiating heat, her breath was hot her heart was beating fast. She huffed all the way to the bathroom. Once there she didn't scream. But splashed cold water on her face instead she was hot enough that it actually heated on her face. She calmed down slightly but not really. She screamed in her mind. 'ALUCARD! DO SOMTHING ABOUT THIS! CHANGE YOUR FORM! DO SOMTHING! DO NOT LET THEM SEE YOU!' Alucard still cringed but nodded. No one had realized that now it was pretty much night as it was downfall and the clouds were insanely thick no light was getting through. So... Alucard breathed and suddenly made it foggy. He kept increasing the fog making it thicker and thicker. The stadium was now quiet as this was the most bizarre weather they have ever experienced. Alucard changed his form to Dean. The same one that was in the elevator shaft rotting away this very moment. Alucard let the fog dissipate slowly. Not too fast as they were suspicious enough.

Everyone was running towards Alucard. Or... who they thought was Alex. They all froze when they said, "Dean? Dean Shuall? Where is Alex? He was the one who broke the record... right?" Alucard, who now looks like dean, shook his head and looked angry. Attempting to impersonate Dean as best as possible.

"Why would you compare me to him? Was it not obvious I broke this record? Fix my name!" Alucard said in Dean's voice. Everyone looked at the lighted billboards, they changed from 'Alex' to 'Dean'. Alucard smirked as they took him away asking him his great championship. Little did they know that he was starting to get hungry very quickly... and... his last 'Water bottle'... was empty.


	4. Chapter 4 Warning

Chapter 4

[I do not own or claim to own Hellsing. Btw... This is my first fan fiction. How am I doing so far?]

[[WARNING WARNING! Contains Adult Content. This chapter was a collaboration with Darkangellimik]]

-On the field walking to the stands.-

Reporters surrounded Alucard. Buzzing around him like bees and Alucard looked like Dean. Although the real dean was rotting in the elevator shaft at the moment, Alucard found this a tinge amusing. But the amusement was fading with his rising hunger. Even though Walter had packed for a week, he drank a lot more than what was in the bag. Using all that power, to shade the sun, create fog, do back flips in the middle of the day, and now had to shape sift into another. Not that Alucard was complaining.. he liked doing those things... but those tasks did drain him. Making him more hungry, as well as more irritated. He was used to using this power yes. But he was also used to the blood that would be waiting there on his table to feed him as well. That was gone now. The blood was gone. What was really irritating to Alucard was he was wading threw food all day. But wasn't allowed to eat it... or them.

"So how did you mange to jump 31feet and 6 inches? Was there some trick you used?" One of the reporters shoved there microphone in his face. Alucard grimaced, he was holding back the urge to rip off there heads and drink them dry. But he answered in Dean's voice.

"Yea. Its called luck." Alucard said. "Please just take my picture and leave me alone or something." He added. The reporters nodded and took 'Deans' Picture. Alucard made his way back to his room. Most of the reporters strayed but some were still lingering around Alucard. Alucard quickly used the elevator and escaped them. Alucard shifted back into himself. He made his way to his room and walked in. Pip was there he glanced up at Alucard. Alucard felt drained and fell onto a bed. Pip shrugged.

Suddenly Integra burst in the room. Pip jumped and fell off the bed much like when Alucard had burst in. Integra pointed at Alucard in fury. Alucard simply shrugged at her.

"What?" Alucard said in a scarcastic voice. Integra growled at him.

"You know what!" She yelled. Alucard felt her rage, but... he also felt something else. Alucard slowly got up and approached Integra. Integra stiffened. Alucard gave what Integra thought was a 'Hug' … Until he started to breath on her neck. Integra pushed him back as her heart started to flutter. "STAY FOCused … on … what's.. at... ha-" She started to yell but then faded into a half whisper. Alucard got close to her neck again and shook his head 'No'. Integra hated and loved him for doing this. Meanwhile... Pip was slowly edging towards the door which Integra and Alucard was right in front of. So instead he edged towards the bathroom door. Alucard began to graze his tongue over her neck. Integra shivered, she couldn't take this temptation anymore. She pushed him towards the bed. That was it for Pip. He opened the bathroom door went inside and slammed it shut. Then he realize that the front door wasn't blocked now. He dashed out of the bathroom and out of the room itself. They were alone now. Integra wrapped one arm around his back and the other in his hair. They sank into a deep kiss. What Integra didn't realize that he was a really good kisser. He grazed his lips over hers, he was trying really hard to control his fangs. Trying really hard to keep them flat but his hunger was bugging him to no bitter end. He was starting to loose control which for him is rare. His fangs grew then retracted then grew again. Integra felt this she looked into his eyes which were really red. Suddenly Alucard went back to her neck gently kissing it. Integra wrapped both her arms around his back ignoring the fear and obvious danger that her pet was giving off. She pulled Alucard closer and attempted to roll over so she was on top. Alucard felt this and rolled over with her. Integra grazed her finger over his lips before leaning close and kissing him again. She closed her eyes with passion. What Alucard was feeling was intense, even for a vampire. There was a burning sensation inside him or that could have been his master, he couldn't tell at the moment. He kissed back even more deeply than before. Integra finally realized that his fangs kept growing and retracting. She pulled back. "Alucard are you hungry?" She ask him. He nodded. She rested her head on his chest for a moment, then sat up and slid off him and to the bed. Alucard sat up behind her. Integra tugged her shirt back off, somewhere in the mist of all that it had slid down her shoulders. "I will get you more food, I will be back soon." she said heading towards the door. Alucard was suddenly behind her. He kissed her neck, she leaned into it. She then turned around and kissed him passionately one more time. Messing up his hair. Alucard picked up his master and put her against the wall while they were still kissing. Integra picked up her leg and wrapped it around his. They slowly finished there kiss Alucard slowly put down Integra. Integra bit her lip then headed out the door. But not before turning around to look at him once more. Integra slowly shut the door. Then it opened slightly again.

"Iz eet safe? Are you decent? " Pip asked through the door.

Alucard did a loud "Mh hm." And Pip opened the door. He looked at Alucard's hair.

"I am glad I left when I did." He said half pointing to his hair. Alucard reached up and patted it down. It didn't stay so he just shrugged. Suddenly, his hunger hit him like a train.

"Pip. Leave or I _**will**_ eat you." Alucard's voice went very very deep at the end of the sentence. Pip looked shocked at this but nodded and headed out the door... and then sprinted down the hall towards the elevator. The whole way down the hall he was whispering,

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit." Pip got to the elevator and raped the down button. Meanwhile Alucard dragged himself to his coffin and stepped inside. He slept, with his hunger waking him every other minute.

Alucard awoke. His hunger turned into a rage over night and for a vampire that meant his natural hunting instincts will kick in and he will not be able to stop himself. He got out of his coffin. His eyes were a huge dark glowing red, the whites of his eyes were enveloped in red. His fangs were extended and he couldn't retract them, not that he wanted to at that moment. He headed out to the hall. Luckily nobody was there he went into the elevator and pressed the down button but before the doors closed. A tall brown haired boy entered the elevator as well. The doors shut and Alucard didn't hesitate for a single second. His jaw extended hugely and the kid didn't even have time to figure out what was happening or scream. Alucard clamped down on his neck and once again blood thrilled him he wasn't stopping but he was beginning to feel better, he glanced up and realized that the elevator was still going. He put up his arm and slammed the stop button. He then continued to drink, slowing down

enjoying it better rather then just blindly eating. He sank his his teeth deeper breaking the boy's neck. The boy was completely drained at this point. He slowly removed his mouth and closed his jaw. His eyes were slowly returning to normal. This was the same elevator that he killed Dean. So, he simply opened the panel and gave Dean a play date. He calmly pressed the stop button again his eyes were almost back to normal but they just looked green now. He entered the mess hall and found Helsa once again. He went to sit with her again.

"You did very well yesterday. That reminds me. I am going to the high dive today. Can you wish me luck?" Helsa said as he sat down. Alucard nodded.

"I wish you luck." He said. She was looking at him.

"Why is there red on your lip?" She asked as she looked at a small amount of blood on the corner of his mouth. Alucard stiffened a bit and came up with an excuse.

Climb the l

"I bit my lip." He said as convincingly as possible. She nodded at that moment we all got called out to the field. Alucard got led to the volley-ball court. He eyed Helsa as she got led to the high dive.

Helsa was nervous and she bit her tongue. She small shock of pain went through her mouth, followed by the familiar taste of copper. Helsa went to her water bottle and drank more water than she expected. What Helsa didn't know is, Sam came by earlier that day. With over 500mg of Black Mamba venom that he purchased on the black market and poured all of it into Helsa's water bottle. Helsa felt stinging on her tongue but she dismissed it. She shook her head as it was her turn to dive. She began to climb the ladder, she was getting dizzy, her eye sight was becoming blurry. She gripped the ladder as she climbed. Mean while Alucard was watching her with anger. He knew something was wrong. Suddenly Alucard spotted Pip smoking next to the No Smoking sign. Alucard put his hands in a shape of a T which meant Time out. Everyone nodded. Alucard ran towards Pip.

"Pip! There is something wrong with Helsa. You need to be there in case something happens." He said in a low growl. Pip looked around.

"Okay, where iz this girl?" He asked. Alucard pointed to the girl climbing towards the high dive. Pip nodded and started to walk over to the high dive. Alucard walked up behind Pip.

"Run." He growled. Before returning to the Volley-ball court. Meanwhile, Helsa was having a hard time moving her hands. Her heart began to speed up so much that it was hurting her. She finally reached the top of the diving board. She tried to force her feet to move, she made it to the end of the dock before she couldn't move at all. She was paralyzed, she fell off the diving board. Everyone gasped and stopped what they were doing. Including Alucard. It was like time was slowing down in that moment. Pip began to run but the court was very far away from the diving board, he had no chance of reaching her. Helsa hit the water back first, a huge 'SMACK' could be heard. Helsa started to sink towards the bottom of the 15 foot pool. She couldn't breath or move. Divers jumped in to save her but by this time she was close to the bottom of the pool. Alucard ran towards the pool since everybody was focusing on Helsa, he could use his speed and no one would notice. He made it to the edge of the pool. As he peered in he listened to Helsa's heart, well tried. But in the pool he could only hear one heart in the water. She was at the bottom now, her eyes frozen in terror. Her heart had stopped she drowned with the help of the Black Mamba venom. Even if she had gotten out of the pool she still would have died. The life guard pulled out her corpse. They did the regular CPR but to no avail. They placed her in a body bag and took her away. Alucard watched from the shadows, he left the pool side as soon as they pulled out her body. He couldn't stand seeing the corpse of the girl that he promised he would protect.

From the shadows he spotted Sam. He was laughing as they put Helsa into the ambulance and drove away without putting up any lights. They canceled the rest of the days events. Meanwhile, Alucard followed Sam back to his room. When Sam walked in, Alucard waited for a few moments before kicking in the door. Sam jumped up and fell into the curtains behind him. Alucard walked in and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. Alucard was FURIOUS.

"Oh... look who is sad that little Helsa is deader than a door nail." Sam smirked standing up. Alucard let out a low growl.

"Confess to me that you killed her." Alucard growled. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I killed her and I enjoyed doing it! 500Mg of Black Mamba venom in her water bottle goes a long way." Sam boasted. Alucard's eyes were blazing red behind his green contacts. He began to approach Sam slowly, backing Sam into a corner. Alucard crooked his head.

"Whats the matter? You look scared." Alucard said taunting Sam. Sam stiffened as he looked at his red eyes.

"Your eyes! What the hell are you?!" Sam said his voice breaking. Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"What am I? Aren't I human like you? Oh wait... I'm NOT!" Alucard said in a huge growl, he lunged for Sam's face, he bit into it tearing it off. He spat it out on the bed next to him. "You are disgusting." Alucard said wiping his lips. He ripped off Sam's head and threw it out the window. He pulled his limbs and threw them into the bathtub. He took Sam's face and threw it away along with his limbs from the tub. He made sure there was no blood on him then dumped the trash that was in the black trash bag. On the way to the dumpster outside, out he found Sam's head. He picked it up and placed it in the trash and dumped it. Alucard returned to the room he shrugged and left. The room was splattered with blood as well as the tub.

He returned to his own room and climbed into his coffin. Alucard could rest easy now that Helsa's murderer has been killed. Helsa got her revenge that was the least Alucard could do for her. Alucard closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The Olympics had halted for a day to investigate the recent disappearances and Helsa's death. Police were everywhere, walking the halls and grounds. It made it difficult to feed. Luckily Integra came by with another bag of his food. Alucard and Integra had a strong awkward silence Alucard thanked her for his food before she left with a shy giggle.

Alucard was ravaging into his 'Water bottles' and downing the blood. Luckily Integra had arrived before he went into another blood rage. He got through half the duffel bag before there was a knock at the door. Alucard quickly zipped up his duffel bag and wiped his mouth clean. He sauntered to the door and opened it with a slight uneasiness. He opened it to see a police man, holding a note pad.

"Excuse me.. ugh Alex?" The police officer said looking up at Alucard. Alucard nodded. "Have you seen or heard anything odd? Or smelled something foul in the elevator?" He asked. "These are just routine questions. Your not in any trouble." Alucard was remembering the 2 bodies that were in the elevator. But he slowly shook his head 'No'. "Really? Nothing at all?" The police said raising an eyebrow.

"No. Nothing, and you say there is a foul smell in the elevator? How odd, I have not smelled anything of the sorts." Alucard said as convincingly as possible. It worked. Because the police nodded then said.

"Well just keep your eye out for any suspicious characters okay?" Before walking off and knocking on the next door. Alucard shut the door quietly and locking it, he then returned to drinking his blood bottles. Slower this time. He finished the one he was on then there was another knock on the door. Alucard put up his duffel bag, now satisfied and answered the door. It was Integra she didn't look happy. She wasn't.

"Alucard." She said walking in and shutting the door behind her. "You wouldn't be behind these disappearances would you?" Alucard looked down slightly his hair falling to hide his eyes.

"Yes I am master Integra." Alucard said. Integra simply sighed.

"Did they deserve it?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. Alucard looked at her mimicking her eyebrow.

"The first one was asking for it, the second one was because I was in a blood rage, the third one murdered Helsa so I gave Helsa her revenge." Alucard said in a serious voice. Integra was shocked at the last piece of info.

"Who murdered Helsa?" She asked walking pass Alucard and sitting on the bed. Alucard turned around looking at her.

"Sam. Sam poisoned her water bottle with 500mg of Black Mamba venom. Helsa would have died either way, by drowning or the venom. There was no chance of her surviving." Alucard said with extreme seriousness. Integra sat on the bed nodding slightly. She stood up, all anger that had came from her before had vanished the only thing that she was feeling was regret. She walked to the door and looked at Alucard, and nodded.

"I understand now." She whispered softly before opening the door to leave. Just then Alucard grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the room. Alucard kissed Integra deeply. Closing the door by pressing Integra against it. Integra was surprised at this but was enjoying it very much. Integra placed a hand on Alucard's face and the other on his back. She felt his broad shoulders and the muscles vibrating beneath them. Alucard moved one of his hands to her hair and the other to her back, pulling her closer to him. Integra's regret turned into passion and pleasure. Alucard felt this through there link. Integra lifted up from the kiss and began to kiss Alucard's neck. Alucard placed his head on her shoulder kissing the back of her neck. Alucard moved his hand from her hair and to her waist. He picked her up and they went to the bed. Just then Pip walked in, screamed and walked out slamming the door. They both looked at Pip for a moment before returning to the matter at hand.

The police looked down the hall at Pip.

"Everything okay down there?" The police asked. Pip nodded.

"Yes. I just should 'ave knocked first zat's all!" Pip called back still holding the door knob. The police nodded then returned to there own business. Pip just stood in the same place still traumatized... Poor Pip.


	5. Chapter 5 The End

[This chapter is also a collaboration with Darkangellimik]

[This is going to be the final chapter for this fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it!]

[[Warning! This chapter does NOT contain Adult content.]]

~1 day later~

Integra sat on the bed, Alucard was unclothed and laying down behind her. Integra's shirt was somewhere on the floor and she was looking for it. Integra was still physically a virgin, but she was so very tempted. Alucard wouldn't let her so they just pushed there mental link closer... and I mean _closer_. Integra mentally however... was not a virgin. She enjoyed every second she won't deny it. Integra spotted her shirt peeking out from under the bed. She reached out to grab it. She picked it up and slipped it on. Alucard sat up behind her.

"Going somewhere master?" Alucard asked in a low voice. Integra nodded 'No'.

" Just getting dressed Alucard." Integra said. Alucard wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back into him, he closed his eyes as he rested his head onto Integra's shoulder. Integra leaned back onto him, Integra didn't realize she was tired... and she fell asleep in his arms.

Integra's dream included, the familiar hotel room, Alucard and extreme passion. She awoke in a cold sweat, her heart pounding and Alucard was still holding her. Smiling. She shot up out of his arms and put on her pants. Alucard was snickering softly as she looked at him once more before leaving.

A few minutes later Alucard's room phone rang. Alucard picked it up,

"Hello?" He asked. A woman's voice appeared on the other end.

"There is a meeting in the mess hall at 10am. Be there." Said the woman, she then hung up. Alucard blinked then decided that h-he should get dressed. He went to his duffel bag which had new clothes for him. A black T-shirt and jeans. Alucard sighed in relief this type of clothing wasn't tacky. He slipped on the shirt, which was skin tight and outlined his muscles. He then slipped on his jeans. Which fit him well. He drank one bottle of blood before leaving the room. He looked down the hall towards the elevator he normally takes. The elevator was covered in yellow 'DO NOT CROSS' tape and traffic cones placed on both sides of the door. Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"Must have found the bodies." He muttered to himself. He and many other contestants were coming out of there room and heading down the stairs. He waited at the top of the stairs until the stair way was clear. Which took longer than expected because people kept entering the stair way from alternate floors. Once the stairway cleared out mostly he made his way down the stairs. He made it the bottom within minutes. He entered the mess hall. Everybody was sitting down looking at the speaker. Once Alucard entered and sat down the entire mess hall stiffened. As if they were scared of the person as they know as poor dear Alex who was really Alucard.

A woman walked up to the microphone. She had a horse voice when she spoke.

"The Olympics are going to be canceled for the first time in history. The reason for this is because the missing contestants have been discovered and the findings are grim. There are two bodies in the elevator shaft. One has been identified as the world record breaker Dean Shuall. The other has been identified as Eric Smith. It has also been said Sam Shuall is still missing at this time. In addition the death of Helsa Night was not just a drowning, but according to her autopsy, she was also poisoned with Black Mamba venom... We have a murderer in the Olympics. Whether it be a jealous contestant or someone from the stands we will not be able to continue the Olympicsin safety. An investigation will be held before any of you can return to your homes. So for the time being you will remain in your rooms you can not leave the grounds until we are sure that the murderer is none of the contestants." The woman said. Everyone gasped at the news, there faces becoming more filled with fear every new sentence. Alucard seemed to be the only one please the damn Olympics got canceled. They were dismissed to go back to there rooms.

Alucard walked into his room and looked at his coffin.

"This deserves a nice, long nap." Alucard said locking the door behind him. Pip knocked on the door. Alucard flinched then turned around and opened the door for Pip. "I am going to take a nap. Do not disturb me." Alucard said glaring at Pip. Alucard walked towards his coffin, Pip nodded.

"Got izt . No disturbing." Pip said shutting and locking the door. Alucard slipped into his coffin and drifted off to sleep.

~ 6 Days later (No more deaths)~

Alucard was pacing around the room. Getting irritated. When finally, the phone rang.

"Meeting in the mess hall 5pm" The woman said hanging up. Alucard looked at the time it was 4pm. Alucard has been very bored for the past week. He decided to sleep away the hour. He made it to his coffin and went to sleep once more.

When he awoke it was 4:56pm. He left the room, and made his way down to the mess hall. Everybody sat down like before. Awaiting the woman, but this time a man came to the microphone.

"Through intense investigation we have concluded that none of the contestants are the culprit. You all can start heading home today." He said. The mess hall sighed in unison. They were released to go and Alucard went up to his room and immediately phased his coffin to his room at the estate. He packed and was one of the first people to leave that dreaded building. He didn't bother taking the bus, he just went to a back ally and vanished.

He reappeared in the estate Integra was coming from the kitchen this very moment, she jumped at the sight of Alucard. Seras was right behind Integra. Seras jumped with joy at the sight of Alucard and ran to him, Alucard was taking the contacts out at that moment.

"Master! Master! How was the Olym-" Seras began, Alucard quickly put his finger to her lips.

"Say Olympics one more time and someone is going to die..." Alucard growled at his fledgling. Seras nodded and slowly walked away saying nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Integra asked her eyes glanced at Seras but quickly went back to Alucard, even though her mind immediately wandered to the dream, then the hotel room then the dream again. Alucard smirked at her. She shook her head. "Alucard... It never happened." She said finally. Alucard slowly shook his head.

"Oh, but it did. And you can't stop thinking about it." Alucard said his smirk growing slightly. Integra cringed.

"Fine, it did. But stay out of my head." She said walking to the couch. "One more thing Alucard..." She said turning around at him. "Lets never send you to the Olympics again." Alucard nodded his head in agreement. Before sitting on the couch with Integra, the sun slowly sinking in the open windows. Alucard waved his hand, and the sun covered in clouds. Making it seem like night in the estate. Integra fell asleep in Alucard's arms once again. Alucard stroked her hair until sun down. When night rose and the moon followed... Alucard turned the moon red and everybody knew... Alucard was home.

One of the guards looked at the red moon.. "Shit... we're going to be target practice again." He said in fear.

~End~

So guys how did I do on my first fan fiction? Let me know I plan on writing more so tell me how I can improve my skills for writing. Also... Hellsing fan for life - right here. Ha ha anyways, I enjoyed writing this fan fiction, I hope you guys enjoyed it, Darkangellimik helped me with the chapter …

Me: Finally its done! *****Sighs in relief *

Darkangellimik: You can't end it! A day after maybe more mind rape!

Me: Enough mind rape! That was your idea... ha ha mostly...

Darkangellimik: I knoooww...

Me: *laughs*

Darkangellimik: *laughs with her but more evil *

*Alucard phases through the wall *

Both: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Me: *Jumps out of chair *

Darkangellimik: *Clings to HellsingInsaneGirl666 like Scooby-doo and falls with her * SHIT!

Alucard: Idiots...


End file.
